Disclosed herein is a tracking system for cameras that includes a mounting apparatus adapted to track a viewed image.
Modern electronic devices, such as tablet computers and smart phones, may be adapted to run software which allows them to control other devices, such as mechanical devices. Also, these devices may also include cameras which allow for photographic or video recording, or transmitting of the images in real time.